


Day 356 - Straight from the horse's mouth (1/4)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [356]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Sherlock! Look at you, all bloody and bruised. What happened?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 356 - Straight from the horse's mouth (1/4)

“Sherlock! Look at you, all bloody and bruised. What happened?”

“I am fine, Mrs Hudson.”

“You are clearly not fine, young man. Get in here and sit down while I get you a wet cloth and a cup of tea.”

“John will be perfectly able to do those things.”

“John is not here at the moment. You’ll have to make do with me.”

“Where did he go?”

“How would I know? You boys never tell me where you're off to. Although John is much more reliable in that regard. Now where was I?”

“You were going to bring me a cup of tea.”

“Oh, yes. Just this once though, because you're hurt. I'm not your...”

“...housekeeper. Yes, I know.”

“Oh.”

Mrs Hudson busied herself making tea and then prepared a wet towel so that Sherlock could clean himself up. She looked at him with big worried eyes.

“Look at the state you're in.”

“It's nothing, Mrs Hudson.”

“But what happened?”

“I got run over by a bicycle messenger who went too fast.”

“You should have called the police.”

“What for? I work with them every day, I know what an incompetent lot they are.” 

With that he finished his tea and left.

Mrs Hudson never found out the truth about why Sherlock was limping and why his left arm was bloody.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'speed'.


End file.
